PostUmbrella
by namine redfield
Summary: seguro que muchos se han preguntado que ocurrio entre chirs y jill despues de destruir Umbrella, o entre Leon y claire pues aqui tienen lo que yo creo
1. algo más que amigos

Algo más que buenos amigos

Jill se miraba en el espejo un poco dubitativa. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color amarillo pálido junto con unos vaqueros de color negro aunque, lo cierto era que no sabía qué ropa ponerse.

Chris le había preguntado ese mismo día, si quería ir al cine con él y después a cenar en la pizzería de «_Alexandros y Argus». _Ella aceptó encantada la propuesta de Chris, pensando que, en un principio, era una invitación muy inocente que un amigo hacía a otro puesto que solo eran eso, dos buenos amigos. Pero ahora, delante del espejo, todo le parecía distinto.

_Si de verdad se puede considerar una cita –_pensó en varias ocasiones–. _B__ueno, él es bastante guapo, hay que reconocerlo, pero no creo que yo sea su tipo… además más vale que no me haga ilusiones, y no saque conclusiones precipitadas…_

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándola de aquellos pensamientos de manera brusca. Jill notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa de lo normal y que, de repente, se sentía muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

_Debe de ser él _–pensó–._ Bueno Jill no te pongas nerviosa, solo es Chris, tu compañero._

Se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y vio que Chris iba más guapo de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado nunca: se había afeitado, y se había peinado (todo un logro dado que siempre se olvidaba de hacerlo), e, incluso Jill diría que había usado un poco de gomina, algo que en él no era muy normal. Abrió la puerta, y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Hola, Jill –saludó Chris, un poco nervioso–. Estás… estás muy guapa.

—Muchas… muchas gracias –Jill se sonrojó un poco–. Tú también lo estás.

— ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Sí, claro, vámonos.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Esto es para ti –dijo, dándole un pequeño objeto envuelto en papel de regalo. Chris sonrió con timidez–. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Oh, Chris –susurró ella, sorprendida–. No tenias por qué hacerlo –añadió, cogiendo el pequeño paquete con manos temblorosas.

—Es una tontería –mustió, desviando la mirada, mientras veía como Jill lo desenvolvía con cuidado.

—Chris –murmuró ella, con voz apagada por la emoción, cuando terminó de desenvolverlo–. Me encanta, de verdad.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, no tenías ninguna foto del grupo y el otro día estuve viendo fotos en el portátil y encontré esta –respondió él, rascándose la nuca–. Es del día en que fuimos al campo todos juntos. Pensé que te gustaría tenerla…

—Sí, me encanta –se acercó a él con un titubeo y lo abrazó tiernamente–. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay de qué –contestó él, desviando nuevamente un poco la vista–. Deberíamos irnos, la película empieza a las nueve.

—Bien –asintió Jill, aún sonriendo–. ¿Cuál me vas a llevar a ver? ¿La última de Bruce Willis?

Él sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada.

—No, claro que no –meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Te gustaría ir a ver «Crepúsculo»? He visto que has estado leyendo el libro y pensé que te gustaría verla. Para que veas que me fijo en los detalles, ¿eh?

—Sí, todo un observador nato –rió ella–. Me gustaría muchísimo ir a verla.

_¡Dios! Esto tiene que ser una cita seguro. A Chris no le gustan mucho las películas románticas, y esta respira romanticismo por los cuatro costados –_se dijo a sí misma Jill.

Después de que terminara la película, fueron dando un paseo hasta la pizzería de los dos hermanos italianos, situada no muy lejos del cine. Cuando entraron al local, Chris la condujo a una mesa que estaba al final del establecimiento, ideal para el momento puesto que en ella se podía tener mucha intimidad. Aunque, eso no era muy difícil de lograr, el establecimiento no estaba muy lleno, tan solo había dos mesas más ocupadas. En una de ellas había un matrimonio con un niño pequeño, y en la otra había un grupo de adolescentes riéndose de todo y de todos.

— ¿Te ha gustado la película? –le preguntó a Jill.

—Claro, me ha encantado, y ¿a ti? –preguntó, tratando de no reírse. Ver a Chris, adorador de las películas con una media de veinte disparos por minuto, metido en una sala llena de chicas y chicos amantes de las películas románticas, era una buena manera de que le entrara un ataque de risa.

—Sí, ha estado bien. Oye, voy a pedir la pizza, tu favorita era la barbacoa ¿no?

—Sí –sonrió ella–. ¿Vas a pedir mi favorita por ser mi cumpleaños?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por quién me has tomado? –respondió él, fingiendo estar ofendido mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Chris volvió otra vez a la mesa que él y Jill ocupaban, y dejó encima de ella una bandeja con la pizza que le gustaba a Jill.

—Has tardado poco –señaló ella, sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno –él se encogió de hombros–. Como el local está medio vacío y las pocas personas que están ahí ya estaban servidas, han tardado poco en atenderme y en preparar la pizza. Voy un momento al servicio sino te importa –añadió a renglón tendido.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso para ir al baño, Chris –rió ella–. Que ya tienes tus añitos…

Él se rió por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de ella.

_Confirmado, está MUY raro –_se dijo para sus adentros–. N_o se ha molestado por ninguna de mis bromas cuando lo normal es que salte con cada una. S__i está noche no me cuenta qué le pasa tendré que preguntarle yo misma. Y no voy a dejarle que me salga con evasivas…_

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Chris le estuvo contando algunos chistes y estuvieron hablando de algunos temas como, por ejemplo sobre el padre de Jill, al que le habían dado la condicional hacía un par de meses, y que ahora vivía en una casita de un barrio bastante tranquilo.

Después de la cena, Chris acompaño a Jill hasta la casa de ella, dando un tranquilo paseo. La noche había refrescado y a Jill se le había olvidado llevarse una chaqueta o algo parecido. Inesperadamente, Chris se quitó la cazadora de color beige y se la colocó a Jill sobre los hombros. A ésta no le extrañó que él hiciera eso, siempre había sido así de amable.

_En el fondo e__s todo un caballero _–pensó Jill, sonriendo mentalmente.

—Gracias –le dijo, con una gran sonrisa mientras metía sus brazos por las mangas de la cazadora y olía, disimuladamente, el olor de Chris–. ¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?

—Sí, bastante bien –parecía sorprendido con eso–, y… creo que… tal vez… deberíamos repetirlo otro día, si te parece bien –tartamudeó Chris, muy tímido.

_¡No puedo más! Voy a tener que decírselo ya –_empezó a pensar Chris–. _Pero, ¿__y si me dice que no? ¿Y si me dice que hay otro hombre? _

—Claro, me encantaría volver a repetirlo –asintió ella–. Pero, antes de que se me olvide, ¿puedes contestarme a una pregunta?

—Sí –respondió él, confuso y dubitativo.

— ¿Por qué llevas días tan raro? ¿Te pasa algo, o hay algo que te preocupa? A mí me lo puedes contar, somos buenos amigos y nunca te he fallado –dijo Jill, mirándole a sus grandes ojos color verde.

—Yo… a mí no me pasa nada –se apresuró a decir, desviando rápidamente la mirada.

_Estupendo, Redfield, te enfrentas a hordas de zombis y no pues decirle algo tan sencillo… eres un gallina, ¿lo sabías? –_Se dijo a sí mismo, con sarcasmo–. _¡D__íselo de una vez! No pasará nada malo…_

—Chris, sé que te pasa algo –insistió ella–. Venga, cuéntamelo, por favor. Te sentirás mejor –le puso una mano en el hombro, con suavidad–. Llevas días muy raro –volvió a repetirle–, y siempre me da la sensación de que quieres contarme algo y no lo haces. Mírame, Chris –le pidió ella, cogiéndolo del brazo y haciendo que se detuviera.

—Verás, Jill, yo… –empezó a decir, mirándola a la cara–. Esto es algo complicado para mí –suspiró.

—No te preocupes –susurró ella, con dulzura–. Te escucharé.

—Jill, yo… yo –volvió a empezar–… yo… estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo –soltó de un tirón y volvió a desviar la mirada, sonrojándose.

_Seguro que se reirá de mí _–gruñó mentalmente, Chris–. _O__ se lo contará a todo el mundo… Pero, ¿en qué narices piensas, Chris? ¡Jill no es de esas! Ella es tu mejor amiga, joder._

—Chris… yo… –ahora era Jill quién estaba nerviosa y se trababa con las palabras–. Veras yo…

_Madre mía, ¡me lo acaba de confesar! Dios, Jill, di algo, ¡lo que sea! A ti el también te gusta y si no le dices algo, él pensara que no es así. Y si él ha reunido el valor suficiente para decírtelo, haz tú lo mismo… –_le decía su mente

—Yo… yo… –aunque lo intentara, Jill no lograba continuar con las palabras.

_¡Al diablo la letra! –_pensó Jill.

Se acercó a él y cogió su rostro con las manos, con suavidad y dulzura; sorprendiéndole. Sin darle tiempo a Chris para reponerse, unió sus labios a los de él en un torpe beso que a Chris lo cogió totalmente desprevenido. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando que los sentimientos hablaran solos ya que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir en esos momentos.

Después de un rato besándose, Jill despegó sus labios de los de él, pero Chris no dejó que se alejara mucho, la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y volvió a atraer su rostro hacia el de ella, besándola de nuevo, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él.


	2. el despertar

El despertar

Debían de ser las dos de la mañana, cuando el sonido del teléfono despertó a Chris y a Jill. Chris descolgó el teléfono y contestó con voz ronca por el sueño.

-¿diga?

-Chris-respondió Rebecca al otro lado de la línea-estoy en el hospital, tienes que venir enseguida

-pero que ocurre, ¿qué es tan importante?

-se trata de Claire, ha tenido un accidente, tienes que venir-dijo al borde del llanto la pelirroja

-tranquila voy para allá-colgó el auricular, se levantó de la cama y se puso las botas, no le hizo falta vestirse, ya tanto el como jill se quedaron dormidos, aun con la ropa puesta

-¿que a ocurrido?-pregunto con un tono preocupado jill, quien se había levantado de la cama y se había acercado a chris

-mi hermana, ha tenido un accidente-dijo chris con lágrimas en los ojos

-voy contigo, y además conduzco yo-Chris la miro e iba a replicarle pero no pudo- tu irás muy rápido y nervioso, es lo mejor

-tienes razón-confeso el castaño-pero vamos ya.

Diez minutos más tarde, chris y Jill se encontraron con Rebecca, quien tenía los ojos irritados por el llanto, estaba en frente de una mampara, desde la cual, se veía el estado en que se encontraba Claire. Al ver eso chris rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó jill

-un accidente de moto, no llevaba puesto el casco-respondió Rebecca

-¿Dónde esta su novio?-preguntó enfadado chris

-no se sabe ella estaba sola, pero poco después el ingreso con heridas leves y…

-me da igual como este, voy a partirle la cara

-no chris no lo hagas-pidió jill-yo también tengo ganas de romperle la cara pero así no solucionaremos nada

-vale tienes razón, Rebecca, ¿podemos pasar a verla?

-Claro, venga y tranquilos, voy a por su informe y os digo como esta, por cierto Leon está con ella, el fue quien aviso a la ambulancia

Leon estaba sentado en frente de la cama en la que reposaba Claire, aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado, y mucho menos lo que le había contado Rebecca. El sonido de unos pasos al lado suyo, hizo que el chico se volviera para ver quien era, era chris

-hola-fue lo único que pudo articular chris, que estaba muy nervioso y alterado

-hola-dijo Leon

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto chris

-no lo se, solo se que ella estaba en la carretera, herida

-gracias por llamar a la ambulancia-dijo chris

-eh no hay de que, eso no es motivo de dar las gracias

Rebecca entró, seguida de jill, esta última puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de chris, para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-Esta fuera de peligro-dijo muy feliz Rebecca-aunque tiene algunas contusiones y moratones, pero por lo demás esta bien. Es posible que dentro de poco se despierte

chris, al igual que Leon y que más tarde también Jill, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, al saber que su hermana pequeña se iba a poner bien, se acercó hasta ella, y la beso en la frente.

-me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que hacer ronda por el hospital, si se despierta avisadme-dijo Rebecca

-descuida, lo haremos-dijo jill

Tuvo que pasar una hora y media, hasta que al fin Claire abrió los ojos. En esos momentos ni chris ni Leon estaban en la habitación, habían salido a estirar las piernas un poco, solo estaba jill, y al principio no se percato de que Claire estaba despierta, solo lo hizo cuando la pelirroja hablo

-siento haberos arruinado la noche a ti y a mi hermano-jill se sorprendió cuando la vio despierta, se acerco hasta ella y le cogió la mano

-no pasa nada, tranquila

-jill, ¿mi hermano está muy enfadado?

-no, más bien ha estado preocupado

-¿de verdad?

-en serio, no esta enfadado contigo

Mientras las chicas hablaban, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella aparecieron chris y Leon ambos se alegraron mucho al ver que Claire estaba despierta

-chris, yo lo siento… de veras que lo siento-comenzó a disculparse la pelirroja

-tranquila, no pasa nada vale, ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes

Al cabo de unos días, Claire empezó a sentirse mejor, dentro de poco le darían el alta médico y podría volver a casa. Pero el día de antes de que le dieran el alta médico, la joven Redfield se llevo una buena sorpresa, al ver que sus padres de acogida fueron a verla al hospital

-Mama, papa-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja cuando vio entrar a sus padres por la puerta de la habitación-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Ayer llamamos para como estabais, y Chris nos contó lo del accidente-dijo su padre

-y vinimos a ver como estabas

-Claire, yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego y a ver si te dan pronto el alta-dijo Leon, que estaba sentado al lado suya

-Gracias Leon

Leon estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando chris y jill llegaban, iban cogidos de la mano. Pero, tan solo chris noto la cara de tristeza que tenía León

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto jill

-si tengo cosas que hacer

-Jill, cariño por que no vas entrando y ahora voy yo. Tengo que ir al baño

-Vale

Jill entro en la habitación, y chris se acercó hasta Leon, que estaba esperando el ascensor, y una vez dentro, comenzaron a hablar.

-¿qué te ocurre?-Pregunto chris

-Nada

-Te pasa algo, venga ya Leon, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí.

-si, eso ya lo se, es que…

-¿es que qué Kennedy?

-aún sigo enamorado tu hermana, y no se como decírselo

-¿quieres que lo haga yo?

-No, da igual, es más olvida lo que te he dicho vale y no le digas nada a Claire

-se lo voy a contar

-No chris, por favor

-se de sobra que no tienes nada que hacer, si te vas es por algo relacionado con mi hermana. Si no vienes a la habitación conmigo, se lo contare todo

-no serías capaz

-Ponme aprueba-bromeó chris

-esta bien me quedaré un rato más, pero solo un rato, y no le cuentes nada a claire

* * *

bueno este es el segundo capítulo, esper que a alguien le guste, me gustaria que dejarais reviews eso seria gratificante y denme ideas


	3. la confesión

bueno aqui esta la tercera entraga de mi fic, ya saben dejen reviews y den su opinon sobre ello, y tambien denme ideas de como quieren que siga la historia , bueno disfrutenlo

chiao

* * *

Leon se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la casa de Claire y de Chris, hay llevaba un buen rato, estaba intentando pensar en el modo de cómo contarle a Claire lo que le había confesado a su hermano en el ascensor del hospital, estaba muy nervioso, pero al final se armo de valor y decidió llamar al timbre. No tardaron en abrir, lo miso su madre, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-hola buenas tardes, ¿esta Claire?-Pregunto algo nervioso

-si claro pasa, esta en su cuarto, te acompaño

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, la madre se fue a la cocina, a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora era el turno de Leon, el tenía que llamar a la puerta de la habitación, llamó y espero a que contestaran

-¿si?-pregunto una dulce voz desde el interior de la habitación

Leon no se lo pensó y entro, y vio a Claire, que estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro

-hola ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Leon

-bien, ya estoy mejor, gracias. Ven pasa, no te quedes hay, siéntate. Bueno ¿qué te cuentas?

-nada poca cosa, esto Claire quiero contarte algo y no se como hacerlo

-¿es sobre lo que le contaste a mi hermano en el ascensor?

-¿te lo ha contado?-Claire empezó a asentir con la cabeza

-yo también tengo algo que contarte-confeso la pelirroja-Yo también sigo enamorada de ti

Leon no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ella aún le quería, al igual que el a ella. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, cerca de ella, ambos estaban sonriendo y muy felices al fin habían sido capaces de decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Los dos tenían ganas de besarse, pero ninguno daba el paso para hacerlo, hasta que Leon se atrevió a darlo, se acercó a Claire despacio, le coloco sus manos cerca de las de la chica, y poco a poco los labios de ambos, comenzaron a buscarse, hasta que se unieron en un beso, el beso que ambos deseaban darse. Cuando se separaron, aun sus corazones latían con fuerza.

-¿te quedas a cenar?-pregunto la pelirroja cuando se separo sus labios de los de el para coger aire

-si tu quieres

-claro que quiero. Y ahora, vuélveme a besar.

-oye Claire, ¿Qué pasa con Mike?

-hemos roto-dijo la pelirroja-cuando me encontraste, ya habíamos roto.

-lo siento

-no tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo Claire mientras se aceraba para besarlo de nuevo, pero no puedo ser, ya que alguien llamó a la puerta

-¿si?-pregunto Claire

-¿podemos pasar?-pregunto Chris al otro lado de la puerta

-claro.

La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron cogidos de la mano Chris y Jill

-¿pero vosotros no ibais al cine?-pregunto dudosa Claire

-si pero no lo pensamos mejor, y decidimos alquilar una peli, y pedir una pizza, ¿os unís?-pregunto Chris

-¿y mama y papa?-pregunto la pelirroja

-se van a ir a cenar por ahí-dijo su hermano

-vale-dijo Claire, que previamente había mirado a Leon-ahora bajamos Leon y yo

-¿cómo?-pregunto Chris-ojo con lo que le haces a mi hermana-dijo muy serio

Todos se quedaron muy paralizados ante lo que chris había dicho, sobre todo Leon. Al cabo de unos segundos Chris comenzó a reírse

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto enfadada Claire-y ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-por ver la cara que se le quedaba a Leon-dijo aun riéndose, y al cabo de un rato Leon también estaba riéndose, al final todos acabaron riéndose por la broma de Chris

-Venga vamos Chris, dejémosles un rato a solas-dijo Jill, mientras cogía a Chris de la mano y lo sacaba al pasillo

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Claire y Leon salieron del dormitorio de la pelirroja, iban cogidos de la mano y muy sonrientes, bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Chris y a Jill, quienes estaban sentados en un de los sillones besándose, estos dejaron de hacerlo cuando les vieron aparecer por el salón.

-ya hemos pedido la pizza, no tardaran mucho en traerla-dijo Chris levantándose del sillón-solo falta decidir que película vamos a ver

-que tal de risa

-vale, a mi me da igual-dijo Leon

-si estaría bien

-vale, ¿qué tal, _dos rubias de pelo en pecho_?-pregunto chris

-si, esa es muy divertida

-¿de que va?-pregunto Leon

-es muy divertida, te mueres de la risa con ella

Y se oyó el ruido de una moto que aparcaba fuera, seguramente fuera el repartidor de pizza. Llamó al timbre y espero a que le abrieran

-ya voy yo-dijo Chris, se acerco hasta la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con una chica, esta le entrego las cajas de las pizzas, y Chris le pagó lo que le debía, cerró la puerta y se volvió para el salón-bueno las pizzas ya están aquí, y las dejo, encima de una mesa pequeña que había cercana al sillón

-nosotros ya hemos encontrado la película, ya esta preparada-dijo la pelirroja

-bueno pues entonces vamos a verla-dijo Chris, que se sentó al lado de Jill, al igual que Leon hizo con Claire

Al final, Claire tenía razón, se rieron bastante las dos parejas mientras veían la película. Cuando la película término, Jill le propuso a Chris que se fueran a su casa esa noche a dormir, pero Claire no quería estar sola, y mucho menos que Leon se fuera

-yo me voy a casa de Jill esta noche a dormir, así que si quieres puedes quedarte Leon, estaréis los dos solos

-¿de verdad?, ¿no te importa que Leon se quede esta noche a dormir?

-no en serio, no me importa

-bueno, ¿qué dices Leon, te quedas?

-si claro, si tu quieres que me quede

-pues claro que quiero que te quedes tonto-y le beso en los labios

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos vale, venga hasta mañana-dijo Jill

-hasta mañana-dijeron Claire y Leon al mismo tiempo

-adiós-dijo Chris mientras salía por la puerta de la casa-pasadlo bien-y cerró la puerta.


	4. un giro inesperado

Hola a todos, perdon por haber tardado tanto, he estado leyendo algunos fic, que me han dado buenas ideas, pero, bueno espero que les guste, y que me dejen algunos reviews, intentare actualizarlo cuando pueda, y otra cosa, no voy a abandonar la historia, lo digo por si tardo mucho en poner otros capítulos, bueno eso es todo disfrutarla.

* * *

Un giro inesperado

Chris buscaba desesperadamente su ropa, había quedado con Jill sobre las nueve y media, y eran y cinco. Estaba seguro de que cuando fue a darse una ducha, la había dejado preparada en lo alto de su cama, para que no se arrugara, pero ahora no estaba, había desaparecido, cansado de buscar, salió al pasillo, con una toalla puesta en la cintura y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, llamó a la puerta y la pelirroja pregunto desde dentro.

-¿qué quieres Chris?

-Claire, has visto mi ropa, estaba en mi cuarto

-No-contestó Claire intentando contener la risa que siempre le daba cuando mentía, su hermano la oyó y entro en la habitación-eh, no te he dado permiso para entrar en mi cuarto-se quejo

-ya, ni yo para que entraras en la mía mientras me duchaba-levantó una manta que había encima de la cama, y allí estaba, su ropa-Claire, tienes que ser más creativa, la última vez, me la escondiste aquí.

-¿adónde vas esta vez con Jill?

-vamos a cenar, ya sabes en plan romántico-contesto mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-¿la quieres mucho verdad?

-Si, al igual que tu a Leon. Bueno voy a cambiarme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita.

-que os divirtáis-dijo la pelirroja, mientras volvía centrar su atención en el libro que tenía en las manos.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Chris volvió a aparecer por el cuarto de Claire, esta vez ya vestido, con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga corta de color negro. Se acerco hasta la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿hoy no vas a salir con Leon?

-no, no quiero que nos pase como la otra vez que salíamos juntos

-Claire, llámale, queda con el si no os agobiáis, y no vais muy rápido en vuestra relación, os irá bien, lo digo en serio.

-vale, lo llamare. Que te lo pases bien con Jill

-gracias, e igualmente

Jill estaba terminando de arreglarse, cuando alguien llamó al timbre, salió del cuarto de baño y se acerco a abrir la puerta, y allí estaba Chris con un ramo de flores esperándola.

-Hola-dijo Chris

-Hola-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras cogía el ramo que Chris le ofrecía-pasa me falta poco.

-bien, no pasa nada aún es temprano-dijo Chris mientras veía como Jill se peinaba-Estas preciosa

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo. Ya estoy lista.

Entonces, Chris se acercó a ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras ella lo rodeaba con los suyos por el cuello, acercó sus labios a los de el, para besarlos, y mientras lo hacían, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas. Cuando terminaron de besarse, se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, hasta que Chris se acerco a su oído

-Feliz aniversario-le susurro, a lo que ella respondió riéndose

-solo llevamos un mes saliendo juntos

-¿y qué más da?, Sabes, eres la segunda chica con la que más tiempo llevo

-¿a si? Y ¿quién es la primera?

-Mi hermana, llevo con ella unos veinticuatro años-dijo con tono irónico-pero eres la novia con la que llevo más tiempo-dijo sonrojándose

-te quiero

-y yo a ti-y de repente, comenzó a sonar su teléfono móvil, lo saco del bolsillo, y vio que era el número de Barry-más vale que sea importante Barry. ¿Qué?, tranquilo, si yo se lo digo, tardaremos unos quince minutos-y colgó

-¿qué?- pasa pregunto jill

-Era Barry, tenemos que ir a la base, ha habido un secuestro con más de veinte rehenes

-voy a cambiarme, yo voy a mi casa, a por mi equipo, ¿nos vemos en la base?

-si-y le beso en los labios

Chris llegó rápidamente a su casa, allí estaba el coche de Leon, este entro y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió el armario, y sacó su uniforme, que consistía en pantalón y botas de combate, camiseta blanca y un chaleco de kevlar. Cuando termino de vestirse, salió de su cuarto y se encontró con su hermana Claire

-Leon acaba de marcharse, voy contigo

-de eso nada, aún estas de baja por lo del accidente

-Chris voy a quedarme en la base, veré la operación por los monitores

-vale, vamonos

al cabo de cinco minutos, Chris y Claire llegaron a la base, allí estaban ya Barry, Jill, Rebecca, Carlos y Leon, aún faltaban dos más, Alan y Charlie, que eran dos jóvenes novatos, que habían demostrado su valía en otras misiones. Barry se acercó a Chris y le entrego un plano

-Es el plano del edificio que han tomado los terroristas. La idea es entrar por lo azotea, a través del edificio de al lado

-Si, puede estar bien, ¿bajaremos desde el helicóptero?

-El primer grupo si, tú los lideraras, en el irán: Alan, Carlos y Charlie, el resto irá conmigo- y vio que los dos que faltaban, ya habían llegado- bien, ya estamos todos, ¡en marcha!

Entonces, todos se dirigieron al hangar, para montarse cada grupo en el helicóptero que le correspondía, Claire les acompaño hasta allí, y a la hora de despedirse, Leon se acercó a ella, y le beso en los labios.

-tened cuidado-dijo la pelirroja

Antes de subir a su helicóptero, Chris le dirigió una dulce mirada a Jill, y esta le respondió con otra.

Los dos equipos, llegaron al edificio que había sido secuestrado, en cuestión de minutos, en seguida, el grupo de Chris de bajo del helicóptero, y entro en la azotea. Al parecer los secuestradores estaban con todos los rehenes en la planta sexta, Chris fue el primero en avanzar por el pasillo, seguido por los demás, les hizo una señal y les dijo que se pararan, se acerco a la esquina y la doblo, continuo avanzando, hasta que una puerta detrás de el se abrió, se volvió y apunto a la persona que acababa de salir, que era un niño pequeño, al darse cuenta, bajó el armo y se acercó a el, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó con el resto del grupo, que lo sacaron a la azotea, donde fue recogido por el segundo grupo. Siguió avanzando por el mismo pasillo, y otra puerta volvió a abrirse, solo que esta vez no era un niño, era uno de los terroristas, Chris disparó primero y le dio en un hombro, entonces apareció otro, con un subfusil, y le disparo a Chris cuarto balas, de las cuales tres les dieron a Chris, una en el hombro derecho, otra en las costillas, y otra que recibió por la espalda, de un tirador que apareció a sus espaldas, que quedo alojado muy cerco de la columna vertebral. En seguida aparecieron Carlos y Alan, que acabaron con los tres terroristas que allí había, llamaron por radio y avisaron a Rebecca de que había un herido, llegó enseguida, y se acercó a Chris, que tenia tres agujeros de bala, le tocó el cuello y trató de buscarle el pulso, pero era inútil, no tenía pulso. Empezó con la reanimación manual, y cuando iba darse por vencida, Chris abrió un poco los ojos, pero volvió a peder el conocimiento, solo que esta vez si tenía pulso.

Entre Carlos y Alan, lo cogieron y llevaron hasta el helicóptero, en el cual también se subió Rebecca. Jill, al ver que Chris era el herido, se le encogió el corazón, Barry lo vio.

-tranquila, se pondrá bien, ya sabes como es Chris.

-eso espero-y unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.


	5. La eterna espera

bueno, aquí esta la siguiente entrega de mi fic; lo anucio, intentare fomentar un poco a las demás parejas (Claire y Leon; Rebeca y Billy Etc) y como siepre digo, dejen reviews con ideas y propuestas y que lo disfruten

ahh tambien lo aviso, tengo muchas idas sobre esta historia (pueden darme alguna si quieren), y creo que más adelanate, terminare la historia y creare un Post-Umbrella II, la continuación, si no les gusta la idea, decidmelo ok? buen hasta luego

* * *

La eterna espera

El helicóptero, no tardo mucho en llegar aterrizo en el helipuerto, y allí estaban esperándoles un grupo de médicos, una de ellos, se acercó a Rebecca.

-¿Qué tenemos?  
-Múltiples heridas de arma de fuego, ha perdido mucha sangre-respondió a la Rebecca  
-¿Algunas salieron?  
-Dos de ellas. Todavía tiene una dentro  
-¡preparadlo para la quirófano. Sala de 26-7. Voy a estar allí en cinco minutos. Obtener de él un ASAP transfusión. ¿Qué tipo es?

-su grupo sanguíneo es 0.

-bien no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos de el, tu avisa a tu grupo

-bien- dijo mientras seguía con los ojos la camilla, hasta que desapareció por las puertas dobles. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por eliminar las lágrimas que fluyen libremente por sus sangrientas mejillas, lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor, no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que acababa de suceder

Rebecca llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en la sala de espera, que había enfrente de los quirófanos, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron Jill, Claire, Leon y Barry, todos con cara de preocupación.

-¿cómo esta?-pregunto casi llorando Jill

-ahora, esta en quirófano, no se nada más de el

-bien, vete a darte una ducha, nosotros nos quedamos-dijo Barry

-bien, no tardare

El tiempo fue pasando, hacía más de tres horas y media que Chris había entrado en quirófano, y no sabían nada de el, entonces salió un médico, se acercó a ellos, tenía cara de cansancio, Jill se esperaba lo peor.

-¿Son los familiares de Christopher Redfield?

-si- respondió Claire-¿cómo esta?

-bien-respondió sonriendo-la operación acaba de terminar, lo van a llegar a una habitación

-¿podemos verle?-pregunto Jill

-Claro, dentro de un rato podrán pasar, pero creo que hay algo, que deberían de saber. Por ahora el esta bien, pero aún es pronto para saber la gravedad de las heridas, es posible que no pueda caminar de nuevo.

Tras oír eso, Jill quería llorar, pero se había quedado sin lágrimas en algún momento, Barry y Claire, estaban a punto de romper a llorar. No podían creer lo que el médico les acababa de decir. Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, y apareció una camilla, en la cuál iba Chris tumbado, todos se acercaron hasta la camilla para verle, Claire no lo pudo soportar, y comenzó a llorar, Leon se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia el con un fuerte abrazo.

Los enfermeros se llevaron a Chris a una habitación, y al cabo de unos minutos, uno a uno, fueron entrando en la habitación.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, y Chris no se había despertado aún ni una sola vez, al fin, decidieron que lo mejor era turnarse para estar con Chris, en el primer turno estuvieron Claire y Leon

-¿por qué no duermes un poco Claire?

-no puedo

-deberías hacerlo-insistió Leon

-Preferiría hablar

-bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-no lo se, solo espero que no muera, no podría soportar perderle a el también.

-Claire, ya veras como se pondrá bien, ya veras como dentro de poco esta otra vez gastando bromas a todo el mundo

-espero que tengas razón- y se acercó a Leon para abrazarlo

Finalmente, Claire se quedó durmiendo junto a Leon, este no había apartado la vista de los hermanos Redfield, se les veía tan unidos a los dos, Claire le había contado que sus padres habían muerto, y desde entonces, ellos se habían ello inseparables.

A las cuatro de la mañana, unos golpecitos en la puerta, sacaron a Leon de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron Barry y Jill, con cuatro cafés, le dieron uno a Leon y otro a Claire, quien acababa de despertarse.

-¿cómo se encuentra?-pregunto Barry

-bien, sigue igual

-bueno iros a casa a descansar, os llamaremos si pasa algo-dijo Jill

-bien, hasta luego-dijo Leon, con voz cansada

Leon y Claire, se marcharon por la puerta, y Barry y Jill se sentaron junto a Chris, esta última le cogió una mano, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, Barry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la escena.

-¿desde cuando estáis juntos?

-ayer hacíamos un mes-dijo mientras trataba de no empezar otra vez a llorar

-tranquila, se pondrá bien

-más le vale-dijo sonriendo

-ves, así me gusta, que sonrías, el se pondrá bien

De repente, la mano que Jill le tenía cogida a Chris, comenzó a abrirse y a cerrase, Jill se volvió para mirarlo, y lo vio despierto

-Chris-dijo llorando Jill

-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto cansado

-no lo recuerdas, la misión.-empezó a recordarle Barry

-si de algo si me acuerdo

-voy a avisar al resto del grupo, ahora vuelvo-dijo muy feliz Barry

-nos has dado un buen susto

-lo siento Jill-intentó incorporarse pero ella se lo prohibió

-tienes que descansar- y le dio un beso en la frente

La puerta de la habitación y entró Barry, seguido del mismo médico que había operado a Chris

-hola ¿Cómo se encuentra Chris?

-como si me hubieran dado una paliza

-bueno, lo interpretaré como un poco dolorido

-un poco bastante-respondió

-bueno, se que ahora estará cansado, pero tengo que hacerle unas pruebas-y levantó las sabanas, dejando los pies de Chris destapados-¿puede intentar mover alguno de los pies?

-no- dijo Chris tras haberlo intentado-¿eso es malo?

-no, aún es un poco pronto, no pasa nada-y volvió a taparlo-ahora vendrá una enfermera y le sacará sangre, es mejor que lo dejemos solo-dijo mirando a Jill y a Barry

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Jill cuando salió de la habitación

-es posible que se halla quedado paralítico, aunque aún es pronto para confirmarlo, y espero estar confundido. Aún es pronto para hacerle algunas pruebas, cuando hallan pasado unos días, se vera más claro. Aunque no se quede paralítico, le costara muchísimo esfuerzo, volver a la forma física en la que se encontraba. En ambos casos, va ha ser muy duro para el.

-¿le decimos algo de esto?-pregunto Barry

-no, hasta que no este confirmado, es mejor no explicarle nada, ahora tengo que irme, dentro de un rato, volveré para ver como esta.

-bien, gracias por todo-dijo Jill

-ya pueden volver a pasar-dijo la enfermera, que acababa de sacarle sangre a Chris

-vamos a volver a entrar, es mejor que no se preocupe por ahora-dijo Barry

-bien-y entraron en la habitación-¿cómo estas cariño?

-bien, un poco cansado pero bien

-me alegro

-esto, ¿Qué es eso de que a lo mejor me quedo paralítico?

-¿qué?-pregunto Barry

-os he oído mientras hablabais con el médico, ¿es cierto, me voy a quedar paralítico?

-aún no es seguro, no te preocupes, ya veras como todo sale bien-dijo Barry mientras se ponía a los pies de la cama

-Barry, quita te de ahí, me estas aplastando el pie-pidió Chris

-¿sientes eso Chris?-pregunto Jill

-si-dijo sorprendido Chris

-voy a buscar al médico-dijo Barry

En médico volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero esta vez llevaba unos tubos con agua en su interior

-bueno Chris ahora necesito que mire para otro lado, mientras hago esta prueba

-vale

-bien, dígame si siente algo-y le colocó un tubo en unas de las plantas del pie, Chris empezó a negar con la cabeza-bien, tranquilo-y le colocó otro tubo, pero este estaba más caliente que el anterior, lo dejo otro rato y cuando iba a apartarlo, Chris movió el pie, en un acto reflejo

-estaba caliente ¿verdad?

-si-dijo el médico y volvió a repetirle la prueba en el otro pie, y volvió a suceder lo mismo- vaya, estoy muy sorprendido, es posible que estuviera equivocado, aún tiene sensibilidad, y eso es un buen paso, pero aún le queda lo más difícil, que es la rehabilitación, y habrá que hacer algunas operación más, pero, esto es un gran paso.

-eso no me importa-dijo Chris sonriendo

-bueno, me voy, más tarde volveré

Jill se acercó a Chris y le abrazó con mucho con mucho cuidado, Barry se salió de la habitación, para dejarle algo de intimida a la joven pareja.

-ya veras como dentro de poco, estas fuera del hospital

-eso espero. Te quiero muchísimo Jill

-y yo a ti, pero no vuelvas a darme un susto así

-te lo prometo-entonces Jill se acercó a el y le dio un tierno beso en la boca

-descansa- dijo mientras veía como los ojos de Chris se iban cerrando poco a poco, por el sueño


	6. la rehabilitación

La rehabilitación.

El tiempo fue pasando, y ya habían pasado dos meses desde la misión en la que Chris resulto herido grave, dos meses en los cuales no pudo salir del hospital para nada, tan solo el sábado pasado pudo salir, para asistir a la boda de Billy y de Rebecca, pero solo fue una hora y media, y tubo que hacerlo en silla de ruedas, empezaba a cansarse de tener que estar en el hospital, deseaba que le dieran el alta médico de una vez, quería irse a casa. De repente unos toques a la puerta de la habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿si?-pregunto, entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció un fisioterapeuta del hospital

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Chris?

-bien-respondió tristemente

-bueno, hoy toca rehabilitación, ¿estas preparado?

-no se ofenda, pero no tengo ganas de hacer nada de rehabilitación

-Chris, ya hablamos de eso la semana pasada, ¿recuerda?

-si, pero ya estoy cansado de esto, no quiero seguir aquí, llevo en este hospital cerca de dos meses

El fisioterapeuta, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado -Chris, aquí hay gente que lleva más tiempo que tu

-ya lo se, y se que lo que he dicho antes ha sonado muy egoísta

-no pasa nada, si quieres hoy en vez de hacer rehabilitación, hablamos

-eso no sirve de nada, ya lo hago con mis amigos, y no me siento mejor, a veces me gustaría poder levantarme de la cama sin que hubiera alguien ayudándome para no caerme, me gustaría poder salir al jardín del hospital, a dar un paseo.

-bien-abrió el armario y saco algo de ropa de Chris-¿podrás vestirte solo?, vamos a ir a dar ese paseo que te gustaría

-claro, tranquilo, podré vestirme solo

-estaré fuera, si necesitas ayuda, avísame

-vale-dijo sonriendo Chris

Y al cabo de cinco minutos, Chris salió de la habitación, ya vestido, llevaba un pantalón corto de color negro, una camiseta de mango corta de color rojo, una sudadera, también de color negro, y unas deportivas de color blanco

-vaya, veo que no has tenido problemas-dijo Jon, el fisioterapeuta

-bueno, no he podido atarme los cordones de las zapatillas

-bueno, no pasa nada- y se agacho para atarle los cordones- ya esta, ¿estás listo para el paseo?

-si

Salieron del hospital, y comenzaron a caminar por el hermoso jardín del hospital, y pese a que eran las seis y media de la tarde, y estaban a principios de septiembre, el frió se hacia notar.

-bueno, dime ¿cómo te va con Jill?-pregunto Jon

-bien, dice que esta noche se va a quedar aquí conmigo

-eso ya lo se, yo digo en pareja

-ah eso, no lo se, últimamente he discutido con ella, y le ha dicho cosas bastante duras, y me siento fatal por ello

-ella también se siente mal por ello, me pidió que hablara contigo

-últimamente, le he echado la culpa a ella de lo que me ha pasado, si estuviera aquí, me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Chris, ¿tú la quieres?

-más que a mi mismo

-sabía que dirías eso, mírala, hay esta ¡Jill!- la chica se volvió y se sorprendió al verlos a los dos paseando por el jardín

-hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-dando un paseo ¿qué hora es?

-las siete-respondieron Chris y Jill al mismo tiempo

-bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que ver a otro paciente, ¿seguís dando juntos el paseo?

-claro-dijo Jill sonriendo

-no estéis hasta muy tarde- y salió corriendo para la puerta principal del hospital

-Jill, estoy un poco cansado, ¿podemos sentarnos en un banco?

-claro-y le cogió la mano, llegaron hasta un banco cercano y se sentaron- bueno dime ¿cómo estas?

-bien, ¿qué sabes de Billy y de Rebecca?

-e hablado con ellos, están bien lo malo es que allí, les esta lloviendo, dicen que no han podido salir del hotel hasta hoy

-bueno no creo que eso suponga un problema para ellos, sobre todo estando de luna de miel-dijo triste

-si, creo que tienes razón-respondió riendo, pero dejo de reír, cuando vio que Chris no se reía-¿qué te pasa?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha con el dorso de la mano

-nada

-no, de eso nada, venga cuéntamelo

-qué quieres que te diga, que tengo envidia de mi hermano y Leon, o de Billy y Rebecca-y empezó a llorar

-¿por qué Chris?

-porque ellos pueden estar juntos, dormir juntos, hacer lo que quieran juntos, sin embargo, yo tengo que estar en esta mierda de hospital, separado de ti- Jill se acercó a el y le abrazo fuertemente, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de Chris le caían por la espalda-Jill, te quiero, y no quiero discutir contigo nunca más.

-yo también te quiero, y ahora, será mejor que dejes de llorar, porque si no, yo también voy acabar llorando, y no te preocupes, cuando salgas del hospital, estaremos juntos.-se separó de el y comenzó a secarle los ojos, y le beso en los labios-te quiero mucho-le dijo al oído

-Jill, empiezo a tener un poco de frío, ¿podemos volver a la habitación?

-claro- y se levantó del banco

Entraron en el hospital, y cogieron el ascensor, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, vieron de nuevo a Jon, este les sonrió y se acerco a ellos

-Jill, ya esta todo solucionado

-bien, gracias por todo Jon

-¿de qué estáis hablando?-pregunto Chris

-de esto-dijo Jon mientras le entregaba un papel- es tu alta médica

-¿eso quiere decir, que ya puedo irme?

-si-dijo Jill

-valla, gracias

-pero, hay una condición-empezó Jon-tienes que venir al hospital, a hacer rehabilitación conmigo tres día a la semana, y los demás días, saldrás a correr con Jill. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-si

-bien, ya podéis iros si queréis. Ah y una última cosa, Jill coméntale lo que te dije el otro día ¿vale?

-si, yo se lo diré, ahora, vamos a recoger tu cosas cariño. Gracias por todo Jon

-gracias Jon-dijo Chris, después entro en la habitación, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ayudado por Jill-esto Jill, ¿qué es eso que tienes que comentarme?

-eso, pues veras, no podremos hacer el amor, hasta que te recuperes

-¿qué?

-Chris, es por tu bien, podemos hacerlo cuando sea un día especial, pero solo entonces

-entonces, hoy lo haremos ¿no?, hoy es un día especial, me han dado el alta

-no Chris, hoy no, bueno esto ya esta, vamos, nos están esperando, y hoy hay varias sorpresas para ti

-¿a si, cómo cuales?

-pues una de ellas, es que me he ido a vivir contigo y con tu hermana

-¿y eso?

-porque eres un poco quisquilloso a veces, y porque, quiero estar junto a ti, pero bueno vamonos o se nos hará tarde.


	7. el regreso

bueno, este es un capítulo un poco corto, Chris, ha vuelto del hospital (por fin)

* * *

Serían las nueve menos cuarto, cuando Jill y Chris volvieron del hospital, este último se quedo un poco dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Jill aparcó el coche en el garaje, y se acerco a el, para despertarlo.

-Chris, cariño, ya hemos llegado

-¿qué?-dijo abriendo los ojos poco a poco

-que digo que ya hemos llegado

-venga vamos, vamos a dentro-dijo Jill mientras se bajaba del coche

Chris la siguió, y juntos salieron del garaje, Jill abrió la puerta de la casa, cuyas luces estaban apagadas, y se dirigió a la cocina

-¿por qué no te vas al salón?-dijo Jill

-vale, vas a venir ahora

-claro, ahora voy para allá

Chris se dirigió al salón, y cuando entro por la puerta, las luces se encendieron.

-SORPRESA-gritaron todos los que allí estaban presentes, Chris se quedó muy sorprendido, allí estaban todos sus amigos: Barry, Carlos, Leon, Claire, la mujer de Barry, hasta estaban sus padres de acogida. Chris al verlos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-gracias-dijo Chris aun sonriendo, su hermana se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-¿cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto Barry

-bien, ya estoy mucho mejor-respondió aún sonriendo

La fiesta, duro hasta las once y media de la noche, entonces todos se fueron y solo se quedaron Jill, Chris, Claire y Leon.

-bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-no se, yo aún no estoy cansado-respondió Chris

-¿y si vemos una peli?-sugirió Leon

-eso estaría bien-dijo Jill abrazando a Chris-pero, es tarde y tu tienes que descansar.

-OH venga ya Jill, no estoy cansado

-Chris, es por tu bien

-Jill tiene razón Chris, ¿lo dejamos para otro día?-dijo Claire mirando a Leon

-bien, me parece bien-contesto dándole un beso, mientras el reloj de la pared, marcaba le media noche

-me voy a la cama-dijo secamente Chris, mientras subía los escalones

-Chris, ¿no te habrás enfadado verdad?-pregunto Jill

-yo, no, no me he enfadado-y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, cerrándola con un portazo

-¿qué le ocurre?

-no lo se, lleva unos días así.

-¿queréis que hable con él?-sugirió Leon

-harías eso por nosotras-dijo Claire

-claro, no me importa hacerlo, voy a hablar con el-dijo separándose de Claire, y empezando a subir por la escalera.

Chris estaba sentado en el borde la cama, estaba mirando una foto, en ella salían Chris y Claire de pequeños, estaban en la playa, con dos adultos, sus padres. Chris no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro, e iban a parar, a la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

Leon lo oyó desde fuera, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo un rato a solas para que se calmara, comenzó a bajar los escalones, y se quedo mirando a las dos mujeres, que lo miraban con expresión seria

-¿y bien?-pregunto la más joven

-no he podido hablar con el, esta llorando

-voy ha intentarlo yo-dijo Jill

Jill se acercó a la puerta, y comenzó a llamar, al no obtener respuesta, la abrió, y se encontró con el cuarto de Chris, este estaba sentado en el suelo dormido, con una foto en su mano derecha. Jill se acercó a el, y lo abrazo, este abrió los ojos y la vio.

-¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto Jill

-nada

-cuéntamelo por favor

-que soy un inútil, eso es lo que me pasa

-tu no eres un inútil, no lo eres-dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza-venga, es suelo está frío, será mejor que estés en la cama-dijo levantándose

-¿te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo esta noche?-pidió Chris

Jill se acercó a el, y le cogió el rostro con las manos-claro que puedo, pero no quiero verte llorar, ni oírte decir eso otra vez ¿vale?

-vale-y se acercó a ella para besarla


	8. recuerdos dolorosos

este es un capitulo un poco doloroso, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero espero que les guste, Chris se enfrenta a su pasado más doloroso, y ya no les cuento más dejen reviews, y que lo disfruten adios

* * *

Chris se despertó al día siguiente, se volvió y se quedó contemplando su cuarto, hacía por lo menos dos meses que no había vuelto por hay, ahora le resultaba tan extraño. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entro Jill, junto con Claire.

-hermanito, ya es hora de que te levantes

-¿qué hora es?

-Las diez y media-dijo Jill

-venga, desayuna rápido, hoy vamos a ir a casa de papa y mama, para ayudarlos a organizar algunas cosas.

-¿perdón?

-a, es que el no lo sabe

-¿no se el qué?

-que papa ha pedido el traslado el hospital de aquí, y se han mudado aquí al lado

-¿y eso?

-nos echaban de menos

-estaré listo, en un cuarto de hora-dijo sonriendo

Media hora más tarde

Claire llamaba a la puerta, de una casa de dos plantas, con un hermoso jardín, alguien desde dentro les abrió y les recibió con una gran sonrisa

-hola mama-dijo Claire

-hola cariño-dijo Angela-hola Jill

-buenos días Angela

-hola Chris, ¿cómo estas?

-bien, estoy bien

-pasad, no os quedéis hay parados. Dan, los chicos han llegado

-OH que bien, hay una cosa que quiero enseñaros

-¿el qué?-pregunto Claire

-esto-dijo mientras aparecía de la cocina, con varios álbumes de fotos-¿queréis verlos?

-si-dijo Claire

-yo no quiero verlos-dijo secamente Chris

-venga ya Chris, será divertido

-pues verlos vosotros, a mi no me gusta mirar fotos-dijo mientras salía al jardín

-voy a ver como esta-dijo Dan

-¿por qué a tu hermano no le gusta ver fotos?-pregunto Jill

-eso no es nuevo de ahora querida, a Chris nunca le a gustado ver fotos, aquí hay fotos que a Chris le traen muy malos recuerdos

-pensamos que con el tiempo, cambiaría, que le gustaría ver fotos, pero no.

-bueno, vamos a ver fotos chicas-dijo Dan mientras entraba de nuevo en la casa, acompañado por Chris.

-¿ya estas mejor cariño?-pregunto su madre, y Chris asintió con la cabeza

Los cinco, entraron en salón, y se sentaron en los sillones, Chris y Jill lo hicieron en uno pequeño, y Angela, Dan y Claire, lo hicieron en uno más grande. Dan cogió uno de los álbumes, y le dio otro a Jill, esta lo abrió con curiosidad, y empezó a ojearlo junto con Chris. En casi todas las fotos, aparecían Claire y Chris de pequeños, cuando el álbum se acabo, cogieron otro, y siguieron ojeándolo, hasta que en una de las fotos, además de aparecer Chris y Claire, aparecían dos adultos jóvenes, que se parecían a los dos niños.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Jill mostrando la foto

-esos son nuestros padres-dijo Claire-ese fue el último verano que pasamos con ellos-continuo. Chris no lo pudo soportar, se levantó del sillón, y volvió a irse al jardín, dando un fuerte portazo-Chris, ¿adonde vas?

-lo siento-dijo Jill

-no te preocupes cielo, el, esta así, desde aquello

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Jill

-Pues veras_ mis padres, mi hermano y yo volvíamos, de vacaciones, era por la tarde, nosotros nos habíamos quedado dormidos, lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que el coche estaba volcado, y que el motor exploto. Mi hermano consiguió salir del coche, yo me había quedado atrapada, el volvió a entrar para sacarme. _

_Cuando los bomberos llegaron, tuvieron que obligarle a irse en una ambulancia, el no quería irse, mis padres aún estaban dentro, el había intentado sacarlos, pero no pudo. _Desde entonces, no aparado de torturarse por ello

-pero si solo era un crío, cuando eso sucedió

-ya, voy a ver como esta-dijo Claire mientras salía del salón

-desde ese día, se obligo a si mismo a madurar-dijo Dan-aún recuerdo el día que se escapo del orfanato.

_Era una noche muy lluviosa, hacía casi un mes y medio, que habíamos adoptado a Claire. Sobre las once de la noche, alguien llamó al timbre, abrí la puerta, y me encontré con un chico de unos once años, empapado y tiritando de frío_

_-¿está Claire?- me pregunto_

_-¿quién eres?-le pregunte_

_-eso no importa, esta o no-dijo casi llorando_

_-ahora mismo está durmiendo, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo tu-fui muy con el durol-¿dónde están tus padres?_

_-están muertos-dijo intentando no llorar_

_Entonces lo comprendí, ese chico era el hermano mayor de Claire._

_-¿puedo verla?-volvió a pedir_

_-ahora mismo no_

_-bueno gracias por todo, al menos dígale, que e estado aquí-el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones del porche, y volvió a empezar a mojarse_

_-e espera-dije corriendo detrás de el, pero fue inútil, el también salió corriendo. No pude alcanzarlo estuve buscándolo, pero no lo encontré, volví a casa sobre las tres de la madrugada, preocupado por el._

_A la mañana siguiente, nos llevamos a Claire al zoo, y cuando volvimos, empezó a llover de nuevo, y de nuevo estaba en el porche, más pálido, y seguía estando empapado _

_-¿puedo verla ahora?_

_-Chris-grito la chica _

_-Angela, vete con Claire a dentro_

_-pero yo quiero hablar con el-se quejo la niña, cuando Angela la cogió en brazos y se llevo dentro de la casa. _

_-¿porqué no puedo verla?_

_-¿porqué?_

_-por que quiero despedirme de ella_

_-¿te han adoptado?_

_-más o menos, déjeme verla_

_-no, he llamado al orfanato, y te has escapado de hay_

_-tengo que irme_

_-espera-y el chico volvió a salir corriendo, y otra vez no pudo encontrarlo. Cogí el coche, y empecé a buscarlo, hasta que lo vio, estaba sentado en un portal, con las rodillas recogidas por los brazos, tiritando, y con una mano sangrándole._

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-esperar a que deje de llover-y empezó a toser- ¿y usted?_

_-estaba preocupado por ti_

_-eso no es cierto, ya no le intereso a nadie-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas_

_-eso si que no es cierto- y se sentó a su lado- crees que si no me importaras, estaría buscándote sobre las una de la mañana._

_-no-y volvió a empezar a toser_

_-a ver, creo que tienes fiebre- y le coloque mi mano sobre su frente-dios, estas ardiendo en fiebre, venga, será mejor que vallamos al hospital_

_-no, yo no quiero ir al hospital._

_-es por tu bien, estás enfermo_

_-antes quiero ver a Claire-pidió_

_-la verás en el hospital, te lo prometo_

_-no, quiero verla ahora, los adultos siempre mienten-dijo llorando_

_-no primero vamos al hospital, luego la veremos, te lo juro, tienes que confiar en mi-dijo ofreciéndole una mano _

_-¿me lo promete?_

_-si, te lo prometo-y agarró mi mano._

-Chris ingresó con hipotermia-concluyo Dan

-pobrecillo, el no me ha contado nunca nada de eso

-yo soy psicóloga, y después de adoptarle, trate de que hablara conmigo, o con algún psicólogo, pero fue inútil, hasta que un día, cayo en una fuerte depresión, casi tenemos que internarlo en el hospital, no quería comer, ni dormir, y cada vez era más revoltoso. Ya no sabíamos que hacer con el-contó Angela

-ayer se puso a llorar y ha decir que era un inútil-dijo Jill-nunca lo he visto así

-es que hoy hace diecisiete años que mis padres murieron-dijo Chris desde el marco de la puerta del salón, junto a su hermana

-Chris-dijo Jill levantándose del sofá y acercándose a el para abrazarlo

-lo siento-dijo el con las lágrimas saltadas

-no, no pasa nada, no tienes la culpa de nada

-papa mama, siento haberme enfadado con vosotros.

-tranquilo, no importa-dijo Angela acercándose a el para abrazarlo-lo importante es que estés bien contigo mismo, lo demás no importa.

-bueno, ¿podemos seguir viendo fotos?-pidió Chris

-¿de verdad quieres seguir viéndolas?

-si, de verdad que quiero-dijo mirando a Jill, esta se acercó a el y lo beso en los labios tiernamente


	9. un cumpleaños inolvidable I

* * *

Buenas!!!! siento haber tardo, es que he tenido roto el ordenador, y he tenido mucho que estudiar, este capítulo tendrá una segunda parte, pero voy a tardar en terminarla.

como siempre digo, den ideas y dejen sus comentarios

que lo disfruten

Chiao

* * *

Un cumpleaños inolvidable

Chris estaba corriendo por el parque a las ocho de la mañana, estaba muy agotado, y empezó a buscar un banco para sentarse y descansar, lo encontró y se sentó en el. Jill lo vio y se acerco a el.

-eh, venga ya Chris, solo llevas diez minutos

-Jill, estoy agotado, llevamos haciendo esto dos semanas, aún no estoy acostumbrado, déjame un descanso-pidió el chico

-esta bien, pero poco rato, aún tenemos que subir la colina

-¡¿la colina?!

-si, la colina

-oye Jill, estoy reventado, por la mañana me matas corriendo, y por la tarde, me machacas haciendo abdominales y flexiones. Bueno, y Jon, en el hospital, también me mata haciendo rehabilitación-dijo cómicamente

-Chris, esto no es rehabilitación, a mi me gusta más llamarlo recuperación-y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro

-ves-siguió con el mismo tono cómico-esa otra, cada vez que digo algo que no te gusta, me das un golpe en el hombro, y aún así esperas que me recupere. Sinceramente, así voy a acabar con un moratón en el hombro

-venga ya Chris, deja de quejarte y en pie, vamos a subir la colina corriendo, y sin rechistar.

-eres mala conmigo-dijo levantándose

-venga, si subes hasta arriba, te daré una sorpresa

-¿por qué?

-¿que crees que se me había olvidado tu cumpleaños?-le beso en los labios, y siguió corriendo-¡nos vemos arriba!

A Chris no le quedo otra opción siguió corriendo y seis minutos más tarde, termino de subir la colina, allí le estaba esperando Jill, que estaba estirando

-pensaba que te habías quedado en el camino

-no, ya ves, he subido-dijo echándose en la fina hierva recién cortada, Jill se acercó a el y se tumbo a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Chris-te quiero

-yo también te quiero

-ahora, que ya he subido hasta aquí, ¿podemos volver a casa?

-claro-dijo Jill levantándose

Quince minutos más tarde, Chris y Jill estaban entrando por la puerta de la casa, Claire estaba en la cocina, terminando de desayunar.

-hola, ¿cómo os ha ido hoy?

-me ha matado corriendo-se quejo Chris

-que va, simplemente le he hecho subir una colina-se defendió Jill-voy a darme una ducha

-espera, voy contigo.

-¿qué quieres Chris?-pregunto Jill subiendo las escaleras-por cierto la respuesta es no

-pero sino sabes que iba a preguntarte

-si lo se-dijo volviéndose-que esta tarde no te pusiera ha hacer abdominales, ¿me equivoco?

-si, bueno eso tamben quería preguntártelo, pero bueno. Mi pregunta era si esta tarde podíamos salir a dar un paseo, o algo así

-claro, me gustaría

-bien, eso quiere decir, ¿que esta tarde no hago abdominales, y que saldremos por hay?

-no, los abdominales, los haces, y luego saldremos, sino te he dejado muy "matado"-dijo Jill haciendo las comilla en el aire cuando dijo la palabra matado

-vale-acepto Chris

Jill salio de la ducha con el pelo mojado, llevaba una toalla de color naranja puesta, que le dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, se dirigió al cuarto de Chris, este estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un comic de Naruto, cuando la vio se quedo paralizado, nunca había visto a Jill en toalla

-ya puedes entrar a ducharte-Chris comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, las palabras no salían de su boca por más que lo intento-¿estás bien?

-si, si estoy bien-dijo levantándose de la cama, y quitándose la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su torso, Jill no pudo evitarlo, y se quedo mirando sus cicatrices-tranquila, no me duelen, bueno, voy a ducharme.

-vale-dijo Jill abrazándolo-esta noche te daré uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños.

-y ¿porqué no ahora?

-Es mejor esta noche-dijo poniéndose bien la toalla-venga, ve a la ducha

Chris entró en el cuarto de baño, y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, y poco a poco comenzó a quitarse la ropa que la dejo doblada, en el lavabo, se acerco al grifo, toco el agua y vio que no estaba muy caliente, se metió bajo el grifo, y dejo el agua recorriera su cuerpo completamente desnudo, apoyo una mano en la pared, y se quedo en esa postura un rato.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Chris salió del cuarto de baño, ya vestido, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, y una camiseta verde con el símbolo de Nike, se dirigió a la cocina y allí estaban Claire, Leon y Jill, que estaban hablando

-felicidades Chris-dijo Leon al verle

-gracias-dijo sonriendo

-bueno, ha llegado la hora, Chris, nosotros tres tenemos algo para ti-dijo Claire

-cierra los ojos-pidió Jill, Chris obedeció y los cerro, entonces Leon salio de la cocina, para regresar con un cachorro de la raza labrador, con un lasito rojo puesto en el cuello-ya puedes abridlos

Chris los abrió, y se encontró con un cachorro, cuyo pelaje era marrón chocolate, no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cogió en abrazos y comenzó a acariciarlo

-gracias-dijo Chris-es precioso

-sabíamos que te gustaría, y además, así tienes un motivo para salir a la calle-dijo Claire-bueno, Leon y yo nos vamos a casa de sus padres, os quedáis solos con el cachorro

-vale-dijo Jill

Entonces Claire y Leon se fueron de la casa, y quedaron solos Jill y Chris.

-bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Chris

-no se, si quieres podemos aprovechar este rato a solas.

-vale-dijo Chris dejando al cachorro en el suelo-¿y qué quieres que hagamos?

-pues no se, algo que tu llevas tiempo deseando hacer-dijo juguetonamente

-¿de verdad quieres que lo hagamos?

-pues claro-dijo Jill metiéndole una mano por debajo de la camiseta-vamos a tu cuarto

Chris abrió la puerta de la habitación, sin despegar sus labios a los de Jill, se acercó a la cama y la dejo con mucho cuidado sobre ella, despego sus labios, para poder quitarse la camiseta, entonces Jill, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa amarilla que llevaba puesta. Cuando termino de hacerlo, Chris se la abrió, y dejó ver el sujetador de color blanco que Jill llevaba puesto. Rodaron, y ahora era Jill la que estaba sobre Chris, este dirigió sus manos hacia el broche del sujetador, e intento abrirlo, pero no pudo.

-no me lo puedo creer Chris, te has enfrentado a una serpiente gigante, a un Tyrant, a Wesker, y no te has hecho ningún rasguño, y te atascas con el simple broche de mi sujetador, desde luego, me lo cuentan y no me lo creo

-que quieres, estoy nervioso.

Una hora media más tarde

Redfield se dio la vuelta en la cama, estaba desnudo, un poco sudoroso, y maravillado por su buena suerte. Porque, tan desnuda como él, tenía a su lado a Jill, que parpadeaba adormilada.

- ¿qué hora es? -le preguntó ella.

-Deben de ser las doce-contestó Chris-. Pero no me importa la hora -añadió a la vez que levantaba la sábana y miraba a Jill.

-¿qué haces? -dijo ella.

-mirarte. Ya sé que te incomoda que te lo digan, pero eres preciosa.

-no siempre me incomoda. Depende de quien me lo diga y cuándo-dijo ella, sonriente- asusta un poco que te digan que eres preciosa, pero no me quejo.

Chris se arrimó a ella y le tocó la cara.

-jamás he estado tan bien con nadie como ahora contigo.

-seguro que eso se lo dices a todas.

-no, sólo a ti, Jill.

Jill se incorporó en la cama y, al resbalar la sábana, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto. Se arrimó a él y lo ro­deó con sus brazos.

-gracias. puedes decírmelo tantas veces como quieras. Yo tampoco he estado nunca tan bien con nadie.

-ya te dije que tenía talentos ocultos.

-¿quieres ducharte?

-ni hablar. lo que quiero es seguir aquí contigo en la cama hasta que vengan a llevarnos a la uci. Pero... como supongo que no me vendrá mal, iré a ducharme.

-ve tú primero, y me das una voz cuando quieras que vaya.

-prefiero cederte la vez.

-no, que así gradúas bien tú el agua caliente. ¿Para qué vale tener un amante si no te pone el agua de la ducha a punto?

-no se me había ocurrido pensarlo —dijo él, que saltó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño.

-Chris?

-¿sí?

-te quiero

Chris sonrió- y yo a ti

-no tardes, tu hermana y Leon llagaran pronto.

-vale


End file.
